Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
In some circumstances, the air pressure external to an infusion pump can be different from the air pressure inside the pump housing. This situation may arise, for example, when a user of an infusion pump travels in an airplane or travels to a location with a different ambient air pressure. In such circumstances, the pressure differential between the interior of the infusion pump and the exterior of the infusion pump can cause unintended dispensation of the medicine from the pump body.